In current telephone networks, users receive service from a single, licensed monopoly telephone company service provider. This structure is primarily enforced through a physical association between the copper loop that provides network access and the telephone company's switching equipment. The present invention utilizes an IP network capable of supporting multiple service providers and their service offerings from a single terminal or access infrastructure.
The Telecom Reform Act of 1996 resulted in a government mandate to “unbundle” services within the telephone network. Multiple unbundling points were identified and defined including the copper loop interface at the main distribution frame in the central office and T1 channel bank or TR-303 systems. This gives competing telephone companies a means for providing services to subscribers using the monopoly telephone company's existing loop plant. The competing telephone companies achieve this by “swinging” lines (rewiring) to their equipment.
This solution has several shortcomings, however. It is subject to line scale granularity meaning the entire phone service for the local loop moves at once. Moving a line requires manual intervention in order to physically rewire connections. This can be prohibitively expensive, especially since it requires explicit cooperation from the incumbent telephone company. Moreover, service access is limited to those firms which are registered local exchange telephone companies.